


Unnecessarily Short Shorts

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Again, Bottom Link, M/M, Slutty Link, Smut, Top Rhett, ear biscuits, eb 249, tiny shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Somehow Link keeps finding even tinier shorts to wear to mess with Rhett.(Inspired by EB 249)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Unnecessarily Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Link wearing tiny shorts are my great inspiration source. :D
> 
> Thanks to always lovely [@killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) for betaing! ❤︎
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/jwn45rV)

Link always knew how to torture Rhett by wearing skimpy clothing. Rhett was used to it most of the time, but when Link did it in a somewhat public way, it really got to Rhett because he couldn't immediately get his hands all over Link. 

This particular time Link had chosen to wear a very tiny pair of purple shorts while recording their podcast. Rhett needed to mention Link wearing them because he knew he couldn't keep his eyes off Link's smooth thighs and the viewers would definitely see him looking. Rhett tried to be funny, but tangling his words and Link even getting up and showing more of his legs got Rhett sweating like he had never before. He blamed that on the lack of air conditioning. Like anyone would believe that.

He could barely hear Link talk because all he could think of was ripping Link’s shirt off and tossing him on the bed. He would get Link on his stomach and straddle his legs so he wouldn’t be able to escape. He loved Link squirming underneath him, playfully trying to escape.

Rhett imagined massaging those perfectly round cheeks through the fabric and then grabbing the waistband, slowly peeling those torturously tiny shorts off Link. His mouth watered to the image of revealing Link’s pert little ass to his mercy. He would sink his teeth onto it and Link would make that cute giggle yelp he does when he gets surprised.

‘’So, um, anyway, what do you think?’’

Rhett was brought back to reality by Link’s question and it took a moment for him to remember the topic of the day.

Rhett noticed the little smile Link had on his face and automatically glanced at his thighs again.

Concentrate! Think of historical places where you wanna be! Rhett screamed inside.

‘’Uh, yes...

He swore to god to kill Link later, that little brat leaned on his seat and slowly started to spread his legs, fingertips dancing very close to the leg opening of the shorts. It was probably just an inch away from his cock.

Rhett noticed he was babbling and the more he babbled the more Link’s hand stayed under the table. If it was even possible, Link tugged the shorts up more, showing Rhett he indeed had no underwear on. His excuse probably was that the things were actually swimming trunks, but Rhett knew better. It was just Link being a slut again.

Rhett’s own, normal shorts were tenting and his face was shiny from sweat when they finally turned the mics and the camera off. 

Link grabbed his phone and started looking through his messages, ignoring Rhett’s blazing stare.

Rhett stood up, took Link’s phone from his hands and put it on the table, out of Link’s reach.

‘’Hey!’’ Link protested and then looked up.

‘’What the hell are you playing at?’’ Rhett said calmly.

Link looked straight in front of him and tilted his head, taking a good look at the situation in Rhett’s pants.

‘’Not my fault you’re so easy,’’ Link shrugged, giving his best shit-eating grin to Rhett.

Rhett acted quickly, he grabbed Link by his arm, yanking him up from his seat. ‘’Easy? You were nearly jacking yourself off while recording.’’

‘’I wasn’t, I was just trying to keep the fabric from touching the poison ivy burn!’’

‘’It’s not on your inner thigh.’’

‘’Okay, fine. What do you want me to say? I teased you a little, is that a crime?’’ Link stepped closer, tracing his fingertip across Rhett’s chest.

‘’Those damn shorts definitely are,’’ Rhett tried to keep his cool but couldn’t and chuckled a little.

Link laughed and slid his hand up from Rhett’s chest to the back of his neck, bringing the tall man down for a kiss. Rhett gladly accepted this gesture and his hand found a comfortable place on Link’s waist as he pulled him in. It was already so hot, just the temperature in the room, but Link’s lips and exploring tongue made his shirt cling to his back from all the sweat.

‘’Honey…’’ Rhett broke the kiss. His eyes went to Link’s red, plump lips for a second before looking into his dilated pupils. ‘’I need you right now,’’ he said, pressing his erection on Link’s lower belly.

Playfully, Link pushed himself free. He bit his lower lip and turned around. He wiggled his hips as he walked out of the room, Rhett following him like a puppy to the sound of treats.

‘’I wish we had that huge bed we ordered already,’’ Link sighed as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

‘’Next week, baby, next week,’’ Rhett said as he walked in front of Link while tossing his shirt on the floor and opening the fly of his plaid shorts. Of course, he would’ve preferred the bed too, but they’d managed without this far. It would be worth waiting to have Link on his back and legs spread wide on white new sheets as he was moaning Rhett’s name all over again. Rhett’s cock twitched to the mental image.

‘’Well, at least we’ve found our creative house handy. Creative places to fuck,’’ Link laughed.

‘’Against the kitchen counter or on my meditation pillow is not that creative,’’ Rhett was right in front of Link as he pulled his dick out. Link didn’t waste time grabbing it and starting to pump it in a slow rhythm.

‘’On the stovetop was,’’ Link glanced up, licking his lips.

‘’You had the cutting board under you, so, basically a counter too,’’ Rhett said and sighed at the feeling of Link’s hand stroking him so wonderfully.

‘’It was still really uncomfy,’’ Link pouted for a second but then placed his lips on the tip of Rhett’s cock and ran his tongue on the slit.

Rhett hissed from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

‘’You didn’t complain when I ate out your ass there,’’ Rhett’s hand went to the back of Link’s head, encouraging him to take his dick deeper.

Link just hummed in response and let Rhett’s cock sink into his mouth and hit the back of his throat, it almost made him gag but he just loved it. It made him think of how good that thick dick would stretch his ass in a moment. 

Rhett’s breathing was getting shallow and fast. He wanted to grab Link’s hair and paint his face white with his semen, but Link hadn’t had his lesson about wearing the damn shorts. Rhett used all of his will power to pull out his dick from that wet warmness of Link’s good cock sucking mouth.

‘’Lay on the couch, right now,’’ Rhett demanded.

Link took off his shirt and then looped his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. Rhett hurried to stop him. 

‘’Leave those to me.’’

Link grinned and happily obeyed. Rhett thought Link was the most beautiful like this: horny, lips all swollen and shiny from already sucking him, and now anxiously waiting for Rhett to fuck him. Rhett watched as Link got onto his belly and tugged one decorative pillow under his chest and then got onto his elbows, the pillow conveniently below his face to drown possible too loud moans into it.

Rhett got onto the couch on his knees, right at Link’s feet. He gave Link’s ass a nice hard slap. Link gasped from the surprise.

‘’Are- Are you gonna spank me?’’ Link looked worriedly over his shoulder.

‘’I should, these shorts are sinfully short. I can see the bottom of your ass cheeks when you’re lying like that,’’ Rhett gave another smack to the other cheek.

‘’Oh!’’ Link buried his head in the pillow.

‘’Hmm, as much as I’d like to, I’ll leave that for another time,’’ Rhett took a hold of the waistband of the shorts and tugged them beneath Link's ass. 

‘’You’re too horny for that,’’ Link said smugly.

‘’Your fault,’’ Rhett agreed. He just really wanted to sink his cock in that tight little ass as soon as possible or otherwise his balls would probably explode.

Slyly, Rhett slipped two fingers into Link's crack and caressed from his taint to his silky soft hole. Link sighed soundly and perked his ass up from the mattress a little. Rhett grinned, Link was always so responsive, it was one of the many reasons Rhett loved him. 

He kept caressing Link's hole and balls while Link ground his swelling dick onto the bed, moaning softly. Rhett's eyes focused on the small heart tattoo at the top of Link's right cheek. Link had gotten it as a surprise gift for their 35 years of friendship. Rhett gave the tattoo a gentle kiss.

''I love you so much, you little tease,'' Rhett muttered against Link's shivering skin.

Link moaned in response as Rhett slipped his fingers into him.

''You're one to speak,'' Link grunted, thrusting himself on those nice thick fingers.

''No, no, no. You decided to put these on while at work, you don't get to say anything back,'' Rhett stilled Link's hips with his free hand but kept thrusting his fingers in and out. When Link stilled his hips, Rhett took the lube from the coffee table. It had been there since last night. Rhett was surprised Link had not cleaned it up from sight.

Rhett withdrew his fingers and squirted a good amount of lube in his hand and stroked his aching cock, making it ready and slick for his lover’s hole. He swiped the extra lube on Link’s shorts. Link was too distracted to notice.

‘’Lift your ass up, boy,’’ Rhett commanded. 

Link did as he was told and got onto his knees, elbows staying on the couch. He knew how to properly present himself so Rhett would be pleased. Rhett pulled the shorts down just a little more. Those things needed to stay on, he was going to mark them as his. Rhett easily guided his cock into Link. His nails dug into Link’s slim hips and he groaned loudly at the sudden tight feeling around his cock.

Rhett waited just a moment so Link could adjust. Link wouldn’t need much more since they had been fucking almost daily since getting the house. Rhett positioned himself better and started going. His balls slapped onto the fabric of Link’s shorts, Rhett loved the feeling. It reminded him of their younger and very horny days when they were camping amongst other friends and they couldn’t get enough of each other. They would go for a walk in the woods, just far enough from camp so they were out of sight. Link would drop his pants just below his ass and lean on a tree and they would fuck quick and hard without anyone knowing their shenanigans. They were always a little flustered after but a swim in the cool river fixed that.

Link moaned and whimpered beautifully when he thrust his dick into him hard. Rhett could tell he was close, his breathing was erratic and his legs wobbly. His dick sliding in and out of Link’s wet hole made filthy noises. Rhett needed to go harder and faster until Link’s moans were just a hum in his head. He thrust into Link once more and he felt Link’s hole get tighter and then loose again around him rabidly. It was enough for Rhett to let himself come inside Link with a loud moan. 

Link was panting and still moaning quietly when Rhett pulled out. Like his hand, he cleaned his semen and lube covered dick onto Link’s shorts. Rhett got up and dropped onto the lounge chair next to the couch. He was fully satisfied when Link cried, ‘’Oh man, I soiled my beautiful shorts.’’

Link got up from the couch too and dropped the shorts from his legs.

‘’Not just you,’’ Rhett laughed, still catching his breath.

Link gave him a sort of mean look. He really wasn’t in a state to be mean to Rhett after such a good session of fucking. Link collected the dirty shorts and his shirt off the floor. 

‘’I definitely need a shower now and these are going into the laundry bin. Gonna join me, big boy?’’ Link winked at Rhett.

‘’I’ll shower later, too tired to stand up now,’’ Rhett smiled.

‘’Alright,’’ Link said and gave Rhett a nice, sloppy kiss on the lips before finding his way into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Rhett collected himself from the couch when he heard his phone ringing. Quickly he got his clothes from the floor and put them on while going into his office. 

The call took longer than Rhett realized and it was way past lunchtime. He was hungry so he headed into the kitchen. He stopped on his tracks on the kitchen doorway.

‘’Link, what are you doing?’’ Rhett asked.

‘’Yeah? I thought you might be hungry. I sure am,’’ Link glanced at him a wide smile on his face. He was making a plateful of sandwiches.

‘’I didn’t mean that. Those.’’ Rhett pointed at the new pair of shorts. If someone could call that piece of fabric wrapped around him an actual clothing item.

The material looked like it was just thin, pink spandex. The bottom half of Link’s ass was completely out and the waistband showed a hint of the top of his crack. There was no doubt of the size or shape of Link’s dick.

‘’Oh, these? I got these for the class with my personal trainer tomorrow,’’ Link said innocently.

Rhett started to take his clothes off again.

‘’Looks like you didn’t learn your lesson.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts about the fic!:p ❤︎


End file.
